fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Faithful Meeting
A sunlight ray woke Arthur up. Good Morning world! Today is my big day. ''he thought. He stood up, got dressed and started ti pack his things. ''Why didn't I do this last night? ''he thought as he took his dark green backpack. ''Let's see... Spare clothing. check. Cloak, check. Radar, check. Food & Water, check. Keys, check. Whip, check. Gem check. ''He put his belt around his waist and his backpack over his right shoulder and left his room. He then went to the guild hall room, but no one was there. Looks like I'm the first one up... Or last.'' he thought to himself while he approached his chair. He found a little note on the table, alongside some money. 'Good Luck! -Emily & Juliet'. He smiled as he put the money in his pocket, and the note in his pocket on his shirt. He got out of the guild using Dokodemo doors, took one of his silver keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the Horse! Arion!". A white winged horse appeared. "Hi Arion. Would you mind taking me, uhm... North-west?" said the Celestial Spirit Mage as he hopped on the horse. Arion took a dash and flew in the direction. In the meantine, another young mage woke up, but he wasn't in a bed. He was lying on a cold rock. He opened his eyes and the firt thing he thought was Who am I? Where am I? What's my name? He than stood up and started running. After five minutes, he heard someone's voice. He looked in that direction, and saw a mid-west like pub called Zaha. "Zaha... I like that name. I shall name myself Zaha." said the young boy. He walked into the pub and saw three guys in cowboy outfits laughing and chating vigorously. "E-excuse me, but can you tell me the directions to the nearest town?" asked Zaha. "Town you say? What? You don't like OUR town? Is it TOO dirty for ya?" said one of the guys in a weird accent as he stood up and approched Zaha, followed with the the rest of the group. "You know we don't like when some brat comes in to our house and starts asking dumb question, ya know lad?" said the group leader. Zaha slowly started to walk back but one of the guys jumped right at him, but Zaha dodged it easily. "Ooh, ya're running away? Darkness Magic: Dark Prison" recited the group leader. He created a dark sphere around Zaha. The sphere began to narrow itself. Zaha started to panic and tried to run away, but the sphere stopped him. All of sudden, something absorbed the Sphere. Everybody was shocked. The group leader shot a beam of darkness towards Zaha, but it dissapeared. "I don't want to fight! Please lets talk this through" said Zaha but all three lunged at him leaving Zaha no where to escape. "NOOOO!" he screamed and below him formed a grey Magic circle and in an instant a burst of high pressured air blasted around him, pushing the thugs with great force and smashing them through the wall. Zaha looked at his hands and asked him self: "I'm-I'm a mage?". He raised his head, seting his focus on the horizont, and started walking towards to it. He didn't know where he was going, but he had a feeling something good will happen, soon. As Zaha started to walk, Arthur landed 10 meters away from him. "Thanks Arion!" said the Celestial Spirit Wizard as Arion dissapeared, leaving a trail of white mist. The radar's going wild... Does this boy have it? thought Arthur. He aproached Zaha from behind and introduces himself "Hi, I'm Arth-" but Zaha interrupted him. He pushed him 5 meters back using magic. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promisse." said Arthur as he put the radar in his backpack. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Moshiyoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Arthur happily. "I'm Zaha, just Zaha. Do I know you? Couse I don't remember anything." said the young mage confused. "I don't think so. I think I could help you with the amnesia." said Arthur as he took another silver key and recited "Open up, Gate of the Rabbit! Lapus!". A young man dressed in formal clothing appeared. "Lapus, can you see Zahas past?" asked Arthur. "I can try, but I don't guarantee anything." answered the spirit as he approached Zaha. "Stay back!" said Zaha. A large red-green sword appeared in his hands. "Where did this came from?" said Zaha as the sword dissapeared. "Let me explain. You use a type if Magic called Requip. It allows you to store various weapons and armors in a pocket dimension. Now, if you'd like to know something about the past, let Lapus near you." said Arthur. Lapus approached Zaha and touched his shoulder. "I can't see anything if he doesn't remember it, but I do see water. Lot's of water. You have drowned recently." said the Rabbit. "Thanks Lapus, you can leave now. Close Gate of the Rabbit.". All of sudden, Lapus dissapeared. "I saw a huge lake near here. Do you want to go there?" Zaha nodded in agreement. Arthur summoned Arion and the two mages flew in the air. "Um... The lake was here five minutes ago, I swear." said the celestial spirit mage as he sighed. Seven hours later "Why don't we just give up?" asked Zaha. "No! I will help you, I promise. And a Celestial Spirit Mage NEVER breaks his promise." said Arthur. "Now, let's find a motel for the night, shall we?" asked Arthur as Arion landed. After five minutes of walking, they found a motel named Matrodonius. They entered it. "Hello, we'd like a room for two,please." said Arthur politely. "How long will you be staying?" asked the woman behind the counter. "I'm not sure, five-ten days." answered the brown haired mage. The woman nodded, gave them a key and said "Second floor, room number five. Enjoy your stay!". Arthur and Zaha went to their room. "I didn't think it would be this big." said Arthur. "I'm sleeping on this bed." said Arthur as he pointed at the bed next to the window. He then jumped on the bed and took of his shoes. "You hungry?" he asked Zaha. "A little..." said Zaha as he sat on his bed. Arthur then threw a sandwich from his backpack at Zaha, but missed. "Nice throw." said Zaha sarcasticly as he took the sandwich that landed next to him. "Thanks." said Zaha shily as he bit the sandwich. "So what are you doing here?". "I'm here on a mission. I'm looking for the g-..Um.. something..." said Arthur as he took another sandwich from his bag. "Well it's getting late. We should go to sleep. We'e gonna search for that lake tommorow." Zaha nodded as he turned the lights of. Next Morning Arthur woke up first. As he got dressed, he woke Zaha up. "Rise and shine!" said Arthur in a cheery tone. The two mages went out of the motel and started to look for a place to have breakfast, but they were out of luck. The only place was Zaha, but they got banned from it. "So what are we gonna do now?" asked Zaha. "Well, I didn't think about that." said Arthur. A little girl with wings appeared on his shoulder. "Fairy, what are you doing here?" asked the celestial spirit mage. "If you want food, I can bring some from the Celestial Spirit World." said the winged girl as she dissapeared. "So, you in mood fore som celestial food?" asked Arthur sarcasticly. Zaha nodded. "In that case Open up, Gate of the wings! Fairy!" the same girl appeared, only this time in human form. In her arms she held a picnic basket filled with food. They went in the near woods, sat and ate. "There's nothing better then Celestial Food in the morning." said Arthut with a grin. "Now, are we gonna look for that lake?" said Arthur as he summoned Arion. The two mages flew in the air. "What's that over there?" asked Zaha as he pointed towards a small blue spot. "It could be that lake, but I remember it was much bigger." said the Celestial spirit mage. "Arion, could you land there?". The horse neighed in agreemeant. As they landed, they saw two women. "You've come back for more? Well if you insist." said the one on the right. "You've brought company this time. I'll take him." said the one on the left. "Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Zaha frightenedly. "Oh, right. You don't remember anything. Want your memories back?" said the one on the right as she created a small white sphere. Zaha ran towards her, but she sent a large black ray towards him. A girl dressed in black, holding a large black shield appeared out of nowhere. The magic was so strong it pushed her 2 meters back. "Get back! Arthur, run! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! GO!" she screamed. Arthur and Zaha hopped on Arion and ran away. The women laughed. The one on the left shot a beam towards them. "NOOOO!" said the celestial spirit as she threw her shield to block the attack. The ray hit her and she left to Celestial Spirit World to heal herself. "Those bastards... I shall avenge you, Scutum!" said Arthur who was pissed off. After five minutes they landed near the town. "So what do you wanna do?" asked Arthur. "I don't know... What do mages usually do when they have free time?" said Zaha. "Besides fighting or destroying dark guilds, they go to Magic Shops." said Arthur as he took Scutums key. Are you OK? ''asked the Celestial Spirit Mage telepathicly while Zaha was looking for directions to the nearest Magic Shop. ''I'll be fine, don't worry. "This way." said Zaha who was pointing west. The two mages went towards the Magic Shop. "Hello." greeted the young mages. "Where are gate keys?" asked Arthur. The man pointed at an old wooden shelf on the right. "Hmm... Let's see... Minor Fox, Minor Bear, Minor Lion or the Puppeteer?" asked Arthur. "The Puppeteer, it sounds powerful" said Zaha who was looking at the swords. "None of these look appealing to me..." said Zaha quietly. "How much is this key?" asked Arthur. "35,000 Jewels." answered the shop keeper. "I'll take it." said Arthur as he left the money on the counter. The two mages got out. They saw that strange man Zaha battled earlier. "So yer here again? I thought YOU don't like this TOWN." he said. "Now I'm gonna make you hate it!". He snapped his fingers and thirty five men came out. They began to attack Arthur and Zaha. Arthur took one of his crystal keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the Charm! Puella!" A young woman dressed in pink appeared. "Puella, Burning Hearts x Sharp Love!" said Arthur as he took the whip handle from his belt. "Exuro Verbera Stance!" recited he as the whip began to glow white. "Rain of Light". Arthur created a large Light Seal and fired multiple light rays towards enemies, knocking three of them down. In the mean time, Puella created several red and yellow hearts that she fired at enemies, leaving nine of them uncoincious. He than took another one of his crystal keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the Warrior! Gladius." A young man dressed in a black and white kimono appeared. "Regressus!" ordered Arthur as Gladius jumped in the air. His sword was on fire. He than made a U-like turn and landed on one of them, knocking him down. He then released a large wave of fire at five of them, leaving them uncoincious. "Black Hole!" said Arthur as Gladius began to focus. "Detonating Heart!" ordered Arthur. Puella created three red glowing hearts and sent them towards enemies. Gladius created a black hole which sucked in two of them. Some of them began to counter attack, but Detonating Heart stopped them. "Your turn." said Arthur with a grin. Arthur lowered his guard and turned towards Zaha, wanting to see some of his move. One of the dark mages took that as an adventage and trapped Arthur alongside his spirits with thick black shadow. When Zaha saw this, he screamed as his eyes began to glow red. The oxygen level lowered by 10%. He then whisperred "Pressure: Wave!" as he raised his hands, creating a large burst of pressurised air which knocked down. He then lifted himself in the air using Air Magic. He then recited "Pressure: Bullet!". He fired a stream of bullets from the air that rapidly hit remaining mages, knocking four of them down. As he landed, he recited "Pressure: Nully Ray!". This attack blew the remaining mages away, knocking them on a near wall. As everyone was defeated, he began to create another blast, but this time, his target was Puella. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Arthur as he jumped in front of Puella as he wanted to shield her with his body. Zaha saw Arthur, and stopped. His eyes stopped glowing. He was confused. "What happened?" asked Zaha. "Did I do this? I don't remember anything.". He than looked on the ground and saw a sword. "It's nice, don't you think?" asked Zaha as he took the sword and stored it into his pocket dimension. "I'll explain later. Come on, let's get out of here before the authorities come here." said the Celestial Spirit Mage as he closed the gates. The two mages started running. As the two mages entered the hotel, Zaha asked "So what's next?". "I guess I could use some training..." answered Arthur "Wanna join me?" he asked politely. Zaha nodded in agreemeant. They went to a nearby forest. "Well, I don't know how you train, but you're welcome to join mine." he said as he sat on the floor and began to meditate. Zaha joined him, but he couldn't focus. After five minutes, he gave up and lied on the grass. After ten minutes, Arthur opened his eyes. "Now that we've expanded our Magical Energy, I think it's time for me to train with my spirits." said the Celestial Spirit Mage as he took a silver key and recited "Open up, Gate of the Wings! Fairy!". A small girl in white fress with white wings appeared on his sholder. Afterwards, he took one of his crstal keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the Warrior! Gladius!". ''A man wearing a black kimono appeared. "I'm gonna practice my endurance, you two, feel free to fight." said Arthur as he took another one of his crystal keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Lightning! Ignis!" ''then another one ''"Open up, Gate of the Paper! Charta!" ''and finally "''Open up, Gate of the Charm! Puella!". Three spirits appeared in front of him. The one on the right was a young boy with spiky silver hair wearing baggy clothes, the one in the middle was a girl dressed in blue-white kimono and the one on the right was wearing a short pink dress. "See? He is worthy. I say let's teach him." said the little girl on his shoulder. "Who's with me?" she asked. All of the spirits raised their hands. "Good. Now, Arthur, we're going to teach you a new spell, Astral Embodiment. This spell will allow you to 'replace' one of your summoned spirits while in battle. You will get the spirits abilities. For example, if you replace Ignis, you will be able to use Lightning Magic, just like him. To replace a spirit, there has to be a mutual agreemeant. Not just verbal, also mental. You two have to think in a same way. This is a really easy technique to master, although not many people are aware of it. We decided to teach it to you, just so you wouldn't have to relay on us while in battle. So, are you willing to learn it?" "Yes, but how is that gonna help me if the spirit returns to the Celestial Spirit World?" asked the confused wizard. "You'll realize it once you master it... Now do it!" said Puella. Seven hours later "I give up... I'll never do it..." said Arthur in frustration. "C'mon, you just started... You'll do it in a week." said Gladius who was sparring with Zaha. "You're pretty good at this, but not as good as a Celestial Spirit!" said the spirit as he put his sword on Zaha's neck. "Seventeen Zero, but who's keeping the score?" said the spirit with a grin. "Gladius, stop teasing him!" said Arthur strictly. "It's ok..." said Zaha as he charged at Gladius. Gladius simply stepped aside and pushed Zaha forward, putting his sword on his head. "Eighteen Zero." he said in a cold tone. "Why aren't you using your Magic?" asked Arthur. "I forgot about it.... Now, shall we?" asked Zaha with an evil look on his face. "Pressure: Bullet!" ''recited the young mage as he released a bullet shaped burst of pressurized air from the tip of his sword. "Hmpf... That won't work on me..." said Gladius as he altered Gravity, taking the pressure from the bullet, making it an Air Bullet. He sliced through the bullet and asked sarcasticly "Is that all you've got?". ''"Pressure: Slash!" ''recited the young mage as he released a 'slash' of pressurized air towards Gladius. However, Gladius nullified the pressure, making it just a slash of air. He didn't even bother to dodge it. He just giggled and said "Ticklish!". Zahas eyes began to glow. He recited ''"Null Ray!" '', but Gladius made it seem as a large air burst. However, it was still dangerous. Gladius jumped and recited ''"Stella Cadens!", ''creating a large greenish blast of magical enemy that cut through the blast like it was nothing. The blast kept going, aiming for Zaha. "Nineteen Zero." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Zaha as he put his right hand forward, creating a large water shield, blocking the upcoming attack. "I-I can use ''Water Magic? Cool." said Zaha proudly. Arthur and Gladius applauded him. "Well hat sums our training for tommorow. You're going to pratice your Water Magic, while I will learn Astral Embodiment, OK?" asked Arthur as he closed spirits gates. Zaha nodded in agreemeant. The two mages went towards the hotel. "Hey, Arthur, one question... Why do you want to help me so bad?" asked Zaha as he formed a sphere of water in his right hand. "I don't know... I just do..." answered Arthur quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm kind od tired... I ned to replenish mah energy for tommorow. Good night!" said Arthur as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I'm going for some fresh air. Be right back." said Zaha as he went out. After five minutes of walking, he ran into three masked man. One of them created a fire sphere around him. Zaha tried to set himself free, but failed. After ten seconds he lost concious due the lack of oxygen in the sphere. Later that night, he woke up and realized he was kidnapped. He tried not to panic (keyword: tried). Zaha tried to use magic, but the shackles on his hands absorbed the magic. After ten tries, he gave up. He was hoping Arthur would find him. Next Morning Arthur woke up. "Good Morning!" he said, but nobody was there. I guess I slept in ''thought Arthur as he got dressed. He then noticed that nobody slept in Zahas bed and that all of his stuff is here. After leaving outside to get breakfast, he noticed something strange. It was Zaha's Sword of the Crescent Moon lying on the ground. After he picked up the sword, he noticed some of the people were looking at him. Several mages ambushed him and tackled him on the ground. Before Arthur could react, one of them slapped him across his face. Arthur randomly grabbed one of his crystal keys, and when he realised whome it belonged to, he recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Lightning! Ignis!". A young man with silver spiky hair appeared above Arthur. As he released Arthur from the mages, he began to attack them with lightning bolts that were coming out of his palms. "Stay back, these guys are no joke." said the Spirit as he began to recite ''"Lightning Burst!". ''He then snapped his fingers, creating nine little spheres of lightning that began to chase their opponents. "Like I'd let you do it all alone." said Arthur as he grabbed one of his keys. ''"Open up, Gate of the Mist! Dreina!". ''A young woman with green hair, green eyes and a green dress appeared in front of him. She shot several red mist bullets towards Arthurs opponents. "Now, let's try ''that move. ''You ready?" he asked. Driena nodded. "Ignis, you can protect us, right?" asked Arthur. Ignis confirmed Arthurs statement as he jumped in the air and released several large arrow shaped lightning bolts towards the enemies. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Zahaa Category:RP